The Void
by OblivionOathkeeperMaster
Summary: The dark realm is a endless road of heartless and tragedy, but only a few can brave it's dark depths. This would originally featured Axel Utada (original, right!) but, at the time he was drifting aimlessly. Without his best friend by his side he just couldn't muster up the energy. " I miss your smile, Roxas." Can Roxas save him in time, or will Axel give in to the Heartless?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my LUVLIES! (waves until he falls over) This is my second story. My first story sucked so Fanfiction MURDERD it. SO ill be writing a different one. Inspired by Hatsune Miku's Deep-sea Girl. This song is really beautiful, so LISTEN, AND tell me what you think.

Cliff: Shut up or the readers won't be able to read with you rambling.

Oblivion: GHAAAA fine.

The dark realm is a endless road of heartless and tragedy, but only a few can brave it's dark depths. This would originally featured Axel Utada (original, right!) but, at the time he was drifting aimlessly. Without his best friend by his side he just couldn't muster up the energy. " I miss your smile, Roxas." Axel whispered to himself. It had been at _least _a year since he had sacrificed himself to save Sora. Without Roxas by his side he felt as if a large chunk of him was missing. Axel thought to himself, Deep-sea Boy. How far will he sink? Then he saw a beam of light piercing through the darkness

The beam of light belonged to none other than Roxas Hikari. "Axel!" Roxas yelled. Axel swore he almost had a heart-attack (no pun intended). "Is that really you?"he asked. "Yes its me!" Roxas responded. Suddenly Roxas' form started to dim. " I can't stay for much longer!" The light started to fade completely, " I promise I'll visit again!" Axel sighed. He would just have to wait until Roxas came back. He decided to stop being lonely and to go out exploring. Suddenly, Heartless popped out of the ground. Axel summoned his Chakrams and within seconds the Heartless were no more. He then heard someone yelling for help. Axel ran towards the sound. There was a girl with blue hair surrounded by Giant Heartless. After destroying the heartless, he turned to her and said one word, " Aqua?" She said, " You look really familiar," suddenly, " How do you know my name?" Axel thought and said, " Remember a kid named Lea?" Aqua's eyes widened. " You have grown quite a bit." A _bit?_

_Oh well._ A beam of light shone through and Roxas was there. Aqua gasped," Ventus?" Roxas looked at her with a puzzled look. " My name is Roxas." He said. "Oh." Roxas turned to Axel, "Okay, I can stay longer because I have gotten stronger than before." " Aqua could you excuse us?" Aqua thought and finally, "Alright." Roxas and Axel stood facing each other, And Roxas started to sob. " I thought I'd never see you again." Axel started to pat Roxas on the back when he said, " If you touch me this projection will fade again." This was torture Axel thought I can't even comfort my best friend. Roxas calmed down and said, "Whatever it takes, whatever I have to do I will save you." He said.

"I'll still be here for you no matter what Axel told him.

LinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Roxas POV

I sighed. I had been using a portal of light to see Axel. I wished I had learned how to do that earlier. That girl looked a lot like...Her. I don't remember her name but she used to be friends with me and Axel.I summoned a portal and went on the clock tower on Twilight Town and had ice cream Alone. After I finished my ice cream I went to help Sora with his Problem in Radiant Garden. The restoration crew had finished building Radiant Garden back to it's original beauty. Finally, I thought. Hollow Bastion As it was known as before, was to say the least, Hideous. Sora needed someone to help him use the keyblade better than how he was doing.

LinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelineLinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

After beating Sora in every way imaginable, I needed to rest. Aerith let me rest in the Radiant Inn. I held a picture of me and Axel to my chest, And cried myself to sleep. As I lost consciousness, I thought I will save you, Axel...

Oblivion: So, how was that? I thought I would do something horrible, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

Cliff: (pimp slaps Oblivion) Shut up.

Kasane Teto:Read and Review!

Oblivion: Who let her out of time-out?

I listened to My Crush Was A Monster Boy by Gumi Megpoid this chappie. I really recommend Vocaliod. BTW Cliff is my Emo Muse, Don't mind him.

Sorry it was so short. On the document was really long...


	2. White Chocolate Mocha

Hello my Attached Readers, Chappie 2 is finally up. I would like to shout out to **KH freak 813** For being the first to review. Check out **KH freak 813**'s stories and Send nice reviews. I COMMAND YOU! Anyway, I have some very very very GOOD Ideas. The sudden idea comes from being beat up by the PLOT BUNNIES! Isn't that right, Cliff? Cliff?

Cliff: (gets slapped by Oblivion)

Oblivion:Looks like he is finally dead, SO READ while I take him to the hospital.

Roxas POV.

I woke up to the sound of Aerith's sweet voice telling me, " Roxas, Sora and Riku are eating at the Bar. Would you like to go with them?" I thought and decided to join them. Tifa was the Barmaid at the Radiant Bar. She was wearing a black sleeve-less shirt and mini-shorts. "So, Roxas, what'd you like?" I said," A White Chocolate Chip Mocha and some hash-browns." Tifa wrote this all down and yelled at Cid for breaking her best bottle of Vodka. "Don't get your Panties in a twist, Tifa." Cid was a older man with blonde hair and wore Highwind Goggles (Words of advice: DO Not Call Cid Old). Riku and Sora were sitting at a table with their food in front of them. Sora and Riku were happy to see me sit with them. Sora asked me, "What did you get?" I replied saying, "A white chocolate mocha and hash browns." ( That is what I had for breakfast today.) "Cool! I got the same thing!" After eating, I walked toward the castle. Near the core of the computer, I summoned a portal of light. The light was strong enough to pierce through the dark realm and reach Axel.

Axel POV

I hung out with Aqua until the portal of light broke through the darkness. Roxas was standing there smiling at me. "How are you feeling, Axel?" "I feel great, Roxy." Roxas had a slight blush on, and said quietly, "That is good." The feeling of wanting to hug him was unbearable. Finally, Roxas ran and hugged Me instead.

The feeling of him touch me lasted until he faded away. I feel like an awful friend for putting him through this. Part of me thought, _I want to be more than friends._ I shook my head and put the thought behind me. I looked towards Aqua. She was my only companion in this realm. She had lost a lot more than I had however. She lost her Guardian, Terra, Ventus and her light. I fell asleep while Aqua was keeping watch. I just wanted this day to end like all the others that have gone by the year before.

END CHAPPIE

Oblivion: Cliff is still alive. He left his clone on the floor.

Cliff: I didn't know you were that stupid.

Oblivion: I Am NOT STUPID!

Kasane Teto: R&R Folks!

Sorry so short the PLOT BUNNIES were unconscious


End file.
